Finding Love Through Crime - Edward Finds Bella
by EnglishRoseKB
Summary: Edward is a 18 year old boy, who has yet again got in trouble with the police. He's no boy to get involved with. He mugs, he graffiti's, breaks into cars and has a long list of girls. But when he is on a runaway goose chase from the police he finds himself landed in Bella's back garden. Desperate to hide from the police, he begs Bella to let him in. What will Bella do?


Before you read this I just want to explain, it's a total remix of twilight, featuring the two lovers, of course...Edward and Bella. I've flipped over the background of the story entirely, sorry if this disappoints you but in this there are no vampires or werewolves. I've just written an entirely new story about Edward and Bella as humans in a everyday normal life.4

Run, run, and run...that's all I can think of. God knows where I'm gonna go but it has to be far away from the cops! The ground is bitter beneath my feet; life is waiting to catch me out any second. Sometimes I wonder if I am better off dead, I'm no use alive so what's the point of me? All I do is commit wrong, never right. The cops are only a few feet behind me and I have no intention in letting them catch me but of course wonder I'm gonna slip up, I can't let that happen...not just yet. I have to keep running, keep going. I would say I'll be good from now on, but where's the fun in that? Breaking the rules gives life a flavour. I keep running, keep going; my feet have to keep carrying me. "Shit..." I hiss under heavy breath and I round a corner, shooting down an alleyway that hopefully the cops will miss.

Unfortunately they don't, they've still got me. I keep on pacing down the alley way, I gotta get away! I dodge a parked car that is parked up inches from the wall and I managed to slip through the gap. I haven't got time to run around it. There's not much else to run now, I have to hide, climb, anywhere as long as I can lose them! I jump a brick wall and climb over on the other side, my legs feel like weights but I have to keep going, have to keep moving, there's no time. The cops are edging closer to me, there's not much else I can run to. I'm crouched on top of the wall, ready to jump. I swing to my side and leap forward, landing with a loud thud on the ground. The cops are still following me, they've seen my climb over the wall, they know I'm gonna get away and oh yes, am I relieved! There still following, still chasing. I looked around to my surroundings. Oh no, someone's back garden.

I can hear the cops trying to climb up the wall; I have to get out of sight! I quickly stand up from my landing position and run to the back door of this person's house that I have now landed on property of. I run up to the window and look in the house. The house seems to be empty and quiet but that doesn't do me any favours. I keep looking through the glass window into the house; all I can see is an open, large, modern kitchen. It looks expensive! Someone quite loaded and rich must obviously live here. As I continue to stare inside a figure suddenly approaches and our eyes meet. A girl. She gasps in shock, her hand flying to her chest. She has long blonde hair and brown eyes. I need to get inside that house and I can only think of that. I'm still breathing heavily, mostly from fear. The blonde girl just looks at me, her eyes filled with fear and shock. I can tell she's not sure what to say and think. I try and portray a smile on my face. I run over to the glass doors next to the window and try the handle, she gasps again. "Please! Let me in! Open the door, please!" She stands there for a long moment, her chest heaving in fear. I can tell she thinks I'm gonna rob her or something. As if I've got time for that! She probably wouldn't have anything I want, anyway! I'm breathing hard, the cops are still trying to get over the wall and it's only a matter of time they catch me in this garden. "Please! I'm not gonna hurt you! Just please let me in!"

After a long moment she eventually walks over to the glass doors and unlocks it. I badge straight in, shutting the door behind me, turning the lock. The girl retreats a few steps away from me, scared to be anywhere near me. I turn and face her. "Thank you." I breathe, out of breath. She smiles and looks past me. I follow her stare and the cops are jumping into her garden. Oh no. I feel her hand on my upper arm, pulling me away from the doors, getting me out of sight. I begin to look around for somewhere to hide. "Upstairs!" She hisses and I do just as I'm told. I run for the hallway and come to a long stairs case, a front door at the bottom. I run up the stairs as fast as I can but once I reach the top I have no idea which room to hide in.

I choose the last one I see and try opening it but it's locked. I try to one next to it instead and luckily it's open. I run in and lock it behind me. My heart is pounding, my blood is boiling. Hopefully the cops don't come racing up here. Some part of me wonders how much of a good liar this girl is because it's gonna take a big fat lie to get the cops to leave. Surely, they're not gonna take her word for it. I turn my back on the door, pressing my back up against it and slowly sink to the ground. God, do I need a fucking breather. I look around the room, its black and white all around. A double bed, white cover with black stripes going across it. One wall is plain white, the other is black and white wallpaper with pictures of new York on it. Someone's bedroom. I sit there, my back against the door, just admiring the design of the room. Jeeze, this person knows how to design a room well.

As my eyes explore the room, I come across a picture sitting upon a set of drawers. A photograph in a silver frame. It's of a young blonde girl, brown eyes, smiling sweetly at the camera. She seems about thirteen in the picture. She seems so happy, so alight. As I stare at the picture, my mind clicks. This is that girls bedroom. The girl who has just let me into the house. This is her room! I hear a door shut downstairs and after a long moment I can hear thudding approaching up the stairs until they are right outside the door I am laying against. I stand up and open the door, I'm face to face with her. Her blonde hair cascading around her shoulder, her dark brown eyes staring at me. For a moment, it seems like she's examining me or something.

I smile softly at her and suck in a sharp breath. Boy, she's hot. She returns the smile. "What was all that about!?" She exclaims in question. I sigh and rub the nape of my neck, "It's nothing new." I try to explain, keeping my eyes down on the ground. "Who are you and what were you doing in my garden!?" She asks. "Sorry about that, I had to get away."

"I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella."


End file.
